villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist in the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb. His nemesis is Perry the Platypus, who always foils his semi-evil schemes. Early Life In his early life, Heinz was just a simple little boy living presumably somewhere in eastern Europe, often abused by his parents and forced to be their prized lawn gnome; his only friend was the moon (and his neighbor, Kenny). His brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, was the one in the family to get WAY more attention than Heinz, which lead him into a life of evil. His first invention was called "Inator" (he still wasn't good at naming inventions back then), which does nothing but shoot a ray of plasma into outer space. He entered it in a Science Fair, but lost to a Baking Soda Volcano. On the next science fair, he entered an "Even-Bigger-Inator", and lost to another Baking Soda Volcano. The Battle for the Tri-State Area Heinz sarcastically stated he would rule the world in his teenage years, but his current date, Linda Flynn (who later became Lindana, Phineas and Candace's Mother and Ferb's Stepmother) said that maybe he could start small with the Tri-State Area. Doing so, he gained an evil business and nemesis, Perry The Platypus (AKA Agent P). Doofenshmirtz, the Evil Ruler of the Tri-State Area In an alternate timeline Doofenshmirtz managed to become the evil ruler of the Tri-State Area, because a 30 year old Candace Flynn went back in time to bust her brothers on the day they made the roller coaster. This caused a time alteration that hospitalized Agent P. Since Agent P wasn't able to stop Doofenshmirtz, he manages to become the ruler of the Tri-State Area. When he became the ruler, Agent P was forced to sign a treaty that he can't thwart Doofenshmirtz anytime, there were monuments of Doofenshmirtz all over the Tri-State Area, everyone is refered to as Joe (regardless of gender), and every one is forced to wear a labcoat. Personality Doofenshmirtz has a general disregaurd for the wellfare of others, often getting angry at people for simply performing their jobs. He is easily angered, and will build elaborate machines to "fix" problems he has, such as making clones so he doesn't have to wait in line. Though he claims his life's goal is to become ruler of the tri-state area, it has been touched on a few times that he is almost mentally incapable of continuing with his schemes without Perry there to stop him, and he could probably conquer the Tri-State area easily if he simply didn't wait. It seems that it is some kind of mental need, as when Perry DOESN'T come he has been known to chase him down and demand that he "thwart him" or create a nemisis to stop him (Planty the Potted Plant). He also has a deep respect for Perry the Platypus and when not planning anything, the two get along quite well and Doofenshmirtz claimed that Perry was his best friend. Perry kicked him before he could finish though. Notable Inventions Most of Doofenshmirtz's inventions end with -inator. * The Magentism Magnifier - When Doofenshmirtz covered the Eastern Seaboard with tin foil, he used this invention to pull it to reverse rotation of the earth. It didn't work as all it did was pull the tin foil into a giant ball. Eventually, he'd make a second try and expect it to succeed on the mere fact he added the suffix "inator" to the invention's name. * Norm - Norm is Doofenshmirtz' Robot Henchman who was originally designed to attack platypuses. He commonly states "Hi! I'm Norm!". In "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension", his alternate self has an army of hovering, iron-fisted, super-strong robots that resemble Norm without their helmets. * Shrinkinator - As its name implies, shrinks anything zapped to microscopic size. * The Drillinator - Can drill extremely-deep tunnels. * The Slow-Motioninator - One zap from this laser gun will slow down any opposing victim. * The Uglyinator - Powered by an African-Bog Frog, a zap from this laser gun will turn anyone hideously ugly (which had no affect on him because he already was). * The Make-A-Mountain-Out-Of-A-Mole-Hillinator - Powered by batteries, this will, as its name implies, make mountains out of mole hills. * The Music Video Clipinator/Music Video Mind Controlinator - Used for The Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown, then used to broadcast a hypnotic ballad to get stuck in peoples heads ("My Name Is Doof, And You'll Do What I Say! WHOOP WHOOP!"). The only antidote for said ballad is The #1 Most-Requested Phineas and Ferb Song (Extended Edition, Never Before Seen). * The Paper-cutinator - Could turn any sort of paper into a tiny, sharp piece that would cut people and force them to buy his brand of band-aids. * The Turn-Everything-Evil-inator - Would turn evil anything its beam hit; even inanimate objects. * The Mimeinator - Would trap mimes in real invisible boxes, but no one would notice (He did this because he hated mimes). * The Otherdimensionator - Can open a portal to another dimension (Phineas and Ferb accidentally destroyed it and later helped him rebuild it). It is his evil plan for the movie in which his nemesis Perry becomes found out by the boys. Other Info * Doofenshmirtz has a goth daughter, Vanessa. She is annoyed by his constant megalomania and his trying to make her evil. She has shown some signs of evilness however, such as stealing a motor scooter as well as a doll from a little girl and holding up Major Monogram and Agent P with a hair dryer when they arrested her dad. * Doofenshmirtz is the leader of a group of mad scientists called the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (aka L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.). * Doofenshmirtz once had a cat named Mr. Fluffypants, who was named after his Uncle Fluffypants who, oddly enough, never wore pants. * He has a wife who left him for an unknown reason. * In the epsiode Nerdy Dancin, he and L.O.V.E.MU.F.F.I.N. attempted to out-dance the contestants but were stopped by Perry (due possibly to their bickering which caused them their defeat). * He made a plush toy of The Tri-State Area because he "Had a lot of felt". * He hates golfing. * Doofenshmirz had a pet balloon named "Balloony" * In Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, he meets an even more sinister, evil and Intelligent version of himself , but has his flaws and lighter side like his 1st Dimension. * Doofenshmirtz and his eviler version both carry a jar full of coins just in case vending machines take over the world. * In the Halloween episode "That's the Spirit", Doofenshmirtz used a device to transfer a part of his mind to a cow so it would destroy grass out of hatred instead of hunger. This caused him to turn into a Were-cow. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Disney Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Business Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gunmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Evil Genius Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outright Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Living Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Scapegoat Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Bullies Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Humans Category:Non-Action Category:Trap Master Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Technopaths Category:In love villains Category:Polluters Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Political Category:Eco-Terrorists